kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Buddygirl1004
Welcome Hi, welcome to Codename:Kids Next Door Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Quads page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- AnaMoonStar11 (Talk) 02:05, September 5, 2011 Where can I find your new wikia page? AMS11 It's not on your profile yet. AMS11 Hehe, you're welcome! I love you, too!! Awe, cute picture! Gamewizard2008 I don't think I will. I'm running out of ideas for Jar Jar scenes and I wanna get this series over with. -Gamewizard. The black side is on her left, which is OUR right, and the white half is on her right, that's OUR left. In other words, black half goes on the right of the picture, white goes on the left. Same goes for the eyes, yellow is on right, black is on left of the picture. She has long, straight hair, kinda like Numbuh 3's. -Game Oh, and you can make her head as big as just about all your other pictures. Her skin? I don't understand. The colored hair is on the same side as the skin color. Forgive you?! You got it backwards! The whole purpose of that was if you could forgive me! I should be asking that, and I already forgive you! Can you? I forgive you, too!!!!!! I love you!!!!! -Game. Mar sin, go anois tá sé ar fud ... bhfuil tú ag dul a chur ar fionraí ina chuntas? An gá domteacht suas! Yougotburned 16:47, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Sigh ... buille faoi thuairim mé. Hey, Morgan, what were the Seven Horcruxes again? -Game. I'm watching the movies in order, and I forgot what 2 were. I missed the Ring. But I thought Harry was the 8th Horcrux that Voldemort didn't mean to make, and he meant to make 7? And yet, he made the 7th one by accident anyway, which he DESTROYED! XD But hey, if Harry was a Horcrux, wouldn't that mean he couldn't die, except by a Basilisk fang? But Harry's never killed someone using magic, has he? Or, on purpose, using a wand, at least... when you make a Horcrux, do you have to kill someone using a wand? But you DO need magic to make a Horcrux, don't you? Otherwise, any person could make a Horcrux... And technically, Neville killed Voldemort, by killing Nagini, his last Horcrux! Hey, no one knows everything about their favorite stuff! Do you remember the very first word spoken in the movie series? Haha, I didn't think so! Name all the people that died in Deathly Hallows! (rolls eyes in confusion) Uh... did you get Griphook and the Goblins? So?? A character's still a character, even if they are minor! They still count if they die... Or do you think Goblins are inferior to humans? Still, Griphook could be dead... Ooh, hey, you know that snake Harry freed at the beginning of the series? Wouldn't it be funny if THAT snake was Nagini? I mean, I know it's not, but I'm just saying, that would've been funny if it was! Precccissely! Well, I gotta get ta bed. G'night, Marjorita! I love ya! I may either get started on it this weekend or the next. Sigh, writing it will NOT be easy... Oh yes, it should definitely be epic! Ooh!! I just beat Kirby Returns to Dreamland! That was a great game! Hey, Morgan, you think you could draw the GALACSIA planets? Okay! It shouldn't be hard, I mainly picture them being the color of their respective themes. Like, for Flora, you can make it a big, green circle, for Secco, it's a light brown, Glacia's white, Kateenia's orange, and Aquaria's dark blue (with a few small green chunks on it, which are supposed to be the islands). And for the background, of course, it's just black with some stars. You know, space. So... Happy-sie New Year, Morgie! I love you! Hiya, Morgie! Um, I was wondering if you could make me Admin on the other Wiki. Pleease? I learned my lesson from before... Hey, Morgie! How was your day? I don't think I wanna do that. It was pretty good! I'm goin' on a field trip to Scarlet Oaks tomorrow! Also, you think you can draw Dillon York on the other Wiki? Um, sure! You could also do Mike and Emily! Emma and Kim love those two! :P (Emma already did Mike, but again, I'd like to see how you do it!) Reply: HA! Second review! I told Rhy first! :P But yep, it's finally up! Hope it doesn't disappoint. :P Love you!! Have a nice day, Morgan! I love you! Hey, Morgan, Littlemissfg wanted me to ask you to delete the individual chapter summary pages of her stories on the Summary Wiki, so she can put them all on one page. Gamewizard2008 18:57, January 11, 2012 (UTC)Gamewizard2008 Morgan, the next chapter's up! Yea, she's a bender. By the way, next chapter's gonna have a Boba battle! Hey, can you draw Vaporia? It's basically pitch-black with a few tiny dark yellow cracks, and a dark yellow aura surrounding it. Oh, and can you make the background pitch-black, too? Reply: Underworld reading sounds awesome! And you didn't even review the last two updates! (eyes spin in confusion) Ai ai ai, so complex! Oi, I feel that, too, having to read this dumb Huck Finn book. I'm also trying to make this chapter extra long, 'cause the last one was so bad. Hopefully, it'll be done tomorrow, typing up two stages in one chapter isn't easy! Plus, The Chronicler scene where, guess who you meet! Hey there, Morgie! How was your day?